


Outside They Scream

by narcolepticOuroboros



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Lisping Trolls, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcolepticOuroboros/pseuds/narcolepticOuroboros





	Outside They Scream

You don’t remember much, some things came easier than others. Cuddling with Kurloz was one of the easier things. He erased the headaches with even more ease than Latula could have ever hoped, it wasn’t her fault. She didn’t mean to cause hurt when she tried to rub at your temples, but when her fingers touched the scars to either side of your eyes faint memories of the pain that formed them erupted into your thinkpan causing you to spaz more than normal. Kurloz on the other hand, his fingers were soft the glide of his gloves over the slightly raised skin felt nice instead or horror inducing. And when he leaned down to kiss you, well that felt nice as well.

“Kurloth, it hurth!” You wined, tucking your face into the mime’s cloth covered side. His glove covered hand rested atop you shoulder while the other gently pried your hamlet from your head. A gentle thrum rumbled from Kurloz’s chest, it felt nice against your cheek and you curled even closer. He tilted your head up to look at him but your eyes wouldn’t focus enough to tell you much of his expression. He hummed a questioning noise and you returned with a whimper, nuzzling the hand that moved to cup your cheek.

“Pleathe?” You whined face inching closer to his in desperation, a shadow of a frown pulling on the stitches lacing his lips together. You lifted a hand, twitching and spamming gently with shocks of pain, to run shaking fingers over his lips. The slight smile that spread across his lips still pulled at his stitches but Tuna knew it didn’t pull in a way that was painful.

“:o)” Mituna could practically hear the smiley face in the mime’s voice as he leaned closer with another hum to press their lips together in a gentle kiss. A broken purr erupted from you throat as you pressed closer tongue slipping out of your mouth to lap at his closed lips. He chuckled and pulled you to straddle his lap instead of lying next to him, a moan left your parted lips as the position put slight pressure on your just emerging bulges. A sound that was soon changed into a painful whimper as your head pulsed with your headache. Kurloz hummed in sympathy and wrapped his arms around you, deft fingers catching the zipper to your jumpsuit and pulling it down until the zipper rested just above your ass cheeks. He shifted you back until he could look at you, leaning in to softly kiss your lips once again running gentle fingers over your bare shoulders and back. Slowly relaxing you into a pile of yellow-blooded goop, your broken purr started up again and you sighed into Kurloz’s lips. He chuckled and pulled back leaning in to nuzzle your neck ghosting his cool breath across your heated skin and pulling a light yellow blush to spread even farther across your skin. He pulled you to lie against his chest, the rumble from his seeping into yours and relaxing you even more than just his fingers that were now lightly running over the bumps of your spine.

You had almost been lulled into sleep between the deep purr shared betwixt you, and the now gloveless fingers rubbing at your back when you felt the slight tingle of Chuckle Voodoo’s touch at your thinkpan.

**“I love you Mituna.”**

You smiled and nuzzled into his solar plexus, “Love you too Kurloth,” you mumble. Outside of your shared dream bubble Horror Terrors raged and the combined forces of Lord English and Bec Noir were destroying everything you once held dear. But here in this moment everything was perfect, no forever gone friends or matesprits, just your two. You think a matespritship wouldn’t be that bad with the one you loved the most.

“Fluthhed for you ‘Loth.” Kurloz paused, ceasing movement and sound for a few moments before wrapping his arms even tighter around you.

**“Flushed for you as well, my most precious motherfucker.”**


End file.
